


Relax Baby, They Can Help

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Counseling, Emotional unstability for Dean and Cas, Finding Love along the way, M/M, Marriage Counseling, Undercover lovers, Witches, spells, undercover marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a tumblr nonny. Castiel and Dean are stuck together working as an undercover couple in counseling, in order to catch a witch. Both of them seem to be strung up and at the end of patience with one another. So, will this undercover operation be what tears them apart? Or will Castiel and Dean uncover feelings that they had never known were there all along. With the help of a little bit of magic and truth, love will always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. A Task Like No Other

“I think I’ve got us a case.” Sam called from the spot on the bed, where he was surrounded by newspapers and his laptop which was balanced carefully on one knee. Dean was seated at the motel table, digging in to his fourth piece of pie with a deep frown on his face. For the past two weeks Dean had been in a mood, and not one of his usual moods where he complained or snapped about their crappy life. No, this mood was much worse than Sam had ever seen, this mood was almost bitchy.

However, Sam also knew the cause for Dean’s newest mood. It was none other than Castiel. Now, Sam wasn’t exactly sure on why this was Castiel’s fault or how Castiel had done something, but Castiel was the only one who could snapped Dean in or out of a mood. Unfortunately, it seemed Castiel had snapped Dean into a mood and was unable to snap Dean out of this mood. Or…maybe Castiel didn’t want to snap Dean out of his mood.

For an angel, Castiel had also been acting off lately, even stranger than usual and that was saying something about Castiel. The awkward angel seemed much more reclusive and quiet as of lately. Only appearing when Sam or Dean desperately needed back up or if either brother got hurt. But as soon as everything was good again, Dean would stalk off somewhere and Castiel would vanish before Sam had the chance to get the rebel angel to explain what was going on.

And quite frankly, Sam was getting tired of their childish attitudes.  
Dean glanced up from his dessert, frown softening for a minute. “What kind of case? Close by?” He mumbled through another piece of pie. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, actually it’s only two towns over in Lakewood. And its…well, it is strange. Not a lot that we have seen before.” Sam muttered, pulling the newspaper out of the pile.

“Care to elaborate Sammy?” Dean asked snarky. Sam huffed.

“Well, it says here that over 20 different couples from Lakewood have been involved in this couple therapy –”

“Sam we hunt monsters, not fix broken hearts. In case you forgot.” Dean interrupted with a sigh. He turned back to his pie only to have a rolled up newspaper thrown at his head. Dean’s head snapped back towards Sam and his eyes darkened. “You bitch.”

“Jerk, pay attention. As I was saying. A large amount of couples suddenly started going to this couple therapy place out of nowhere, and all of a sudden almost every couple in this time becomes abusive, or violent, or cheaters to one another before going to this therapy place. And I mean almost every couple. Don’t you think it’s a little strange that these people are seemingly become violent and abusive overnight and just happen to go to that therapy? Not coincidental at all?” Sam pried, watching as Dean set down his fork in thought. He rubbed his face tiredly and grumbled.

“Coincidences don’t happen in our experiences. Maybe, they’re just sucky at finding love in that down? They could have a crappy matchmaker there?” Dean blinked at Sam hopefully. However, he deflated at Sam’s bitchface #45. “Right. Well I guess it’s worth checking out. But what kind of creature are we dealing with here?” Dean moved across the motel room to read over the article in the newspaper. He had to admit, some of these couples were a bit more gruesomely violent than usually.

“Could be a rouge cupid for real this time. But I was actually thinking a witch. The owner or leader of this couple therapy is probably a witch. So, they come up with this idea,” Sam began, scrolling through his webpage of information. Dean nodded in agreement to the theory. Sounds right.

“They decide to open the business for everyone,” Dean continued.

“Cast a spell or two on normal couples so now they have problems, and have to go to therapy.” Sam murmured.

“And Bam! Their business is now booming. Easy way to make a few quick bucks.” Dean agreed with a sigh. Just fantastic. Freaking witches. The one supernatural being Dean probably could stand the least. Dean already knew that this was going to be a tough hunt and that a ton of alcohol would be needed when this hunt was over.

“Fine. So how exactly are we going to get in the inside of a “couple’s therapy” place?” Dean asked, already getting up to pack his bags for the road. “I mean it’s not like we know any couples willing to go undercover for us.” Dean chuckled lightly.

He paused once he noticed the sheepish expression on Sam’s face and at the way Sam continuously rubbed the back of his neck. Dean stopped in packing his bag to take a step at Sam. “Sam?” His younger brother immediately busied himself with cleaning up the motel room while Dean advanced towards him. “Sam, how are we doing this?” He managed to grit out between clenched teeth. Just as he said this, Castiel appeared behind Sam, with a confused expression on his face and Sam shrugged weakly.

“I, uh, may have signed you and Cas up as a couple.”

“You did WHAT?!”

X.X.X.X

An hour later, Sam had a busted nose, which Castiel was kind enough to fix the bone but not stop the bleeding. He was also a bit upset in being thrown into this situation, but for a different reason than Dean. Dean was still fuming from the front seat of the car, with Sam in passenger seat and Castiel sitting silently in the back.

No one had spoken a word at all for the three hour drive. Castiel was deep in thought, Dean was too furious to speak and Sam was terrified Dean, Cas or both of them would explode if he said another word. Oddly enough, it was Dean who broke the icy silence.

“You want to tell me what you were thinking when you decided to sign Cas and I up for couple’s therapy, without bothering to ask us first?” His voice was calm and dead serious, which to Sam was even more intimidating than if he were screaming. Growing up with Dean, Sam knew a calm dead was a deadly Dean. The wrong word or phrase could make Sam wishing he was still in the Cage.

“Well, with a homosexual couple, the therapy session person is less likely to suspect that you’re on to them. And there were quite a number of homosexual couples going to that place.” Sam swallowed and went on with his explanation. Dean’s eyes were still firmly on the road. “Besides it’s like you said, we didn’t have any couples willing to investigate for us and I doubt you were willing to risk a woman who had no idea what we were after and risk upsetting the witch. You and Cas both know what you’re doing and well…you do share a…more profound bond…” Sam muttered the last bit into the cloth he was using to stop his nose bleed.

Dean’s grip instantly tightened on the wheel.

“You’re an idiot.” Dean hissed quietly. “Why would you ever think that Cas and I would ever do something like this? Cas and I don’t share a more profound bond.” Dean mumbled, not noticing the slight hurt look on Castiel’s face in the rearview mirror. Sam saw this and sighed heavily.

“Dean, suck it up. You two do. Now, unless you want people to die and let this witch win then I suggest shutting up and dealing with this undercover work. It’s not like you’ll be married for the rest of your life.” Sam rolled his eyes, removing the cloth from his nose. He glared at Dean and didn’t look away despite the murderous look on the eldest Winchester’s face.

“I agree with Sam. If we want to stop this witch, we will just have to live through these sessions.” Castiel piped up quietly from his seat in the back. Dean growled and shook his head.

“Of course you’d agree with Sam. Why don’t you and him just do this?” He barked quietly, ignoring Castiel’s blank look.

“Sam and I do not share a more profound –” Castiel started only to be interrupted by Dean.

“Blah, blah, blah a more profound bond. Fine. Where do we have to go and when is the first session?”

X.X.X.X

“Dean I would advise that you quit moving your appendages around in an anxious matter otherwise unnecessary attention will be drawn to us.” Castiel muttered from his seat beside Dean. Dean scowled at the celestial being and continued to fidget.

“Speak English. Besides, it’s not like we don’t already have any unwanted attention on us, considering we’re the only two gay guys here. People are staring!” Dean hissed frantically. Castiel stared blankly and bit back a remark. The tension in the air was heavy and everyone around the two men could feel it. Couples all across the room were starring at the two.

“There is nothing to fret about being a homosexual couple. Many of these people do not even concern themselves about our being a couple. Rather, they are more concerned about your constant movements and voluming voice. So, be quiet.” Castiel snapped back at his “lover” and straightened his trench coat. Dean scoffed but slumped into his seat, with arms folded over his chest.

“We are not gay. And we are not a couple. We’re just hunting and that’s it.” Dean said firmly to his partner and sighed. Castiel picked at a piece of lint on the sleeve of his jacket. An awkward silence came over the pair until at last their name was called by a middle aged woman. She led the hunter and angel to a back room with one loveseat and a spinning chair. Smiling the woman told Dean and Castiel to get comfortable and that Dr. Callipsa would be in momentarily.

It was awkward to try and fit both Castiel and Dean on the couch, with Dean not wanting to be too close to Castiel and Castiel fearing that the closeness would be too much for them. Both men became beet red at being pressed up against each other on the loveseat and looked anywhere but at each other.

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” A feminine voice broke the tension. Dean and Castiel both looked up to see an extremely beautiful, blond woman entering the room. She was lean with curves in all the right places and exactly what would be considered Dean’s type. Only, Dean wasn’t reacting like he normally would when a beautiful woman was in the room. He wasn’t excited and feeling hungry for her. He didn’t even feel like he wanted to take her out to dinner, despite her being the exact kind of woman he would have taken to bed a few years ago. But now there was nothing.

Nothing.

“Hello.” Castiel introduced politely. A jab in his ribs sent Dean glaring darkly at a scowling Castiel before turning to Dr. Callipsa and smiling confidently at her. But the smile was fake and too forced.

“Hey there Dr. Callipsa.”

Dr. Callipsa shut the door behind her and smiled at the “couple” before taking a seat across from the two with a notepad and pen in her hand. Dean grinned again and much to his chagrin, Castiel was just staring at the woman.

“Well, thank you for taking the first step in saving and recovering your relationship. And let us begin, shall we?” He smiled was wide and to Dean it almost seemed daunting. Defiantly adding her to the list of suspects. She could be the witch. Defiantly the sexy witch, but not too sexy. I wonder why she was doesn’t seem so attractive? Must be al the stress getting to me.

And the session began.

End of part 1


	2. 2. Can You Hear My Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their first two sessions as a "couple", and they are not what either of them expected.

“So let’s begin with some easy questions. Alright? This is just so I can see your responses and get to know you both a little better.” Dr. Callipsa smiled at the hunter and angel while Castiel and Dean fidgeted on the couch. Eventually the two managed to appear calm, cool and collected.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean flashed her, a winning smile, missing Castiel’s dark look and only catching Dr. Callipsa’s gentle nod back. The doctor wrote something down on the pad and pushed her glasses up her nose.

“Alright, first question: how long have you two been partners?” She asked, looking back up at Dean and Castiel, eyes calculating and judging their every move. Dean faltered for a second. What?

“Five years.” Castiel said at the same time that Dean had said, “Uh, three?” Dean mentally smacked himself and resisted the urge to growl at Castiel. How convincing did they look just then? At this, Dr. Callipsa looked curious and raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning back and forth from Castiel to Dean. She hesitated before writing something down in her pad and Dean nearly groaned. 

“Five years Cas?” Dean looked to the rebellious angel sharply. However, Castiel’s face remained emotionless when he glanced over at his partner.

“Yes Dean. Don’t you remember? It was September 18, 2008. Five years ago.” Castiel stated nonchalantly. Dr. Callipsa remained quiet, glancing at the two men from behind her glasses, brown eyes watching the two closely. Dean shifted in his seat for a moment, momentarily forgetting where they were.

That date? Why was that date so familiar? Why did he know that specific date? Dean pondered his brain hastily in attempts to understand why he knew that date. Dean blinked and frowned, deciding to look down at the floor to think and remember. That was when it hit him.

Oh. Oh.

That was the exact day Castiel pulled Dean out of hell.

“You remembered?” Dean asked honestly. Finally a smile hint of a smile graced over Castiel’s lips. The first hint of a smile in weeks. Dean nearly wanted to smile right back there, just for the sake of everything. If he wasn’t still so angry about everything.

“Of course I would remember Dean.” Castiel said softly, eyes casted downward. “I wouldn’t forget it for the life of me.” Dean felt his heart perform a summersault at that, skipping more than one beat. His blood began to pound in his ears, leaving Dean stunned. Quickly Dean looked away, remembering he was still angry with the angel.

“Dean,” Dr. Callipsa hesitantly interrupted the “couple” and the two men turned to her. The doctor’s gaze was solely focused on Dean.

“Why do you find it so surprising that Castiel remembered the date of your wedding?” Dean swallowed, biting back a sigh. Right, of course. She would never understand what Dean had been feeling because none of this was real.

“I don’t know doc.” Dean shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Castiel slumped back also, while Dr. Callipsa turned her head to the side, reminding Dean very much of Castiel – shit no! Don’t think about him anymore. “I just figured Cas wasn’t a date kind of guy, I didn’t know that mattered to him. I’m not much for remembering dates.” He muttered.

Dr. Callipsa didn’t look convinced though. “Well, you remembered what that date was after a couple seconds. So obviously it means something to you.” She explained in a gentle voice as if she were talking to a kid and not a grown man who hunted the supernatural.

Dean shrugged but decided not to say anything further. Castiel looked over at him before glancing back at the doctor.

“Well, Cas –”

“Castiel.”

Dr. Callipsa blinked at the interruption from Castiel and wrote something else in her notebook. Dean glared at the awful notebook. What could she be writing about us? What does she think is wrong with us already? Dean sighed to himself and glanced around the room, ignoring Castiel’s stare and the doctor’s curious look.

“Right, Castiel…what do you think about what Dean just said?” Dr. Callipsa turned her attention to the angel, who stared back at her with his dark blue eyes. Castiel twisted once more in his seat causing Dean to get irritated for a second.

“I don’t know why Dean supposes I wouldn’t remember dates. I’ve remembered every important date that I have shared with Dean. However, most of the time I deem it unnecessary to voice these dates over to Dean if they do not seem very important.” Castiel murmured quietly. Dean rolled his eyes from his seat. Now, they really were starting to sound like a pathetic couple. Hopefully that was exactly what this possible witch suspect doctor also thought of them.

“Not important? Why would any days be not important?” The doctor asked quietly.

“Um –”

“Look sweetheart, dates aren’t a problem. They haven’t been a big issue between the two of us. You’re supposed to be to help Cas and I, before everything goes ker-splat, right?” Dean sat up straighter; waving his hands around in a jester to get this session moving and remind her that time was ticking.

Dr. Callipsa sent Dean a look of such pure annoyance and aggravation that Dean mentally applauded himself for this accomplishment. Not even one session in.

“Dates might not be important to you Dean, but I think they’re fairly significant to Castiel and you have failed to even see that in your husband.” The doctor clucked her tongue, not sounding harsh or gentle. She wasn’t on either side, otherwise that would be considered very unprofessional. But that did not mean she agreed with the green-eyed man’s attitude. “Is that correct Castiel?”

Castiel didn’t speak right away. Dr. Callipsa focused her sole attention on the dark haired man, with a softer look. Even Dean had to look on over at Castiel for a moment to see why he hadn’t spoken.

And damn, was Castiel a good actor.

To Dean, Castiel had looked as remorseful as a man who had just lost his wife after fifty years would. Those beautiful – shit, when did I start thinking they were beautiful? – blue eyes were staring at the ugly carpet, while his hands fidgeted on his laps.

Castiel merely shrugged. 

Dr. Callipsa sighed. “Castiel, it’s okay to say what you want. No one is here to judge you. Especially not Dean. He loves you and he wants to save this relationship.” Castiel didn’t answer her immediately. But his answer obviously surprised the doctor, and even surprised Dean.

“What is there to save?”

X.X.X.X

“Where’s Cas?” Sam looked up from his notes, the moment he had heard the roar of the impala pulling up outside. Dean had stormed into their shared motel room; tie loose around his neck, buttons popped open and collar flipped upward. But, Castiel wasn’t following Dean into their hotel room. In fact, Castiel had stopped following Dean into their hotel rooms about two weeks ago. Instead he would just disappear; Dean usually never wanted to talk, so Sam was left stuck in the dark.

“Left. Don’t even ask about the session or I will kill you thirty different ways.” Dean hissed, aura booming a dark and black mood. Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother as Dean threw his boots off and yanked off his tie.

“O…kay. So, did you figure out any suspects?” Sam decided a different approach. Dean continued to undress himself angrily.

“Yeah. Cas thinks it’s the doctor. So do I.” Dean mumbled and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He flipped on the light tiredly, dragging a hand down his face. “Cas couldn’t tell which was the witch but her room seems to have the most “magical aura” to Cas. So it’s gotta be here. Makes sense.” Dean gurgled through a mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush. Sam made a face in disgust before nodding and turning back to his notes.

“Seems right. I interviewed a few couples who went to her. Let me just say, this therapy hasn’t worked for some people and for others it’s like a miracle.” Sam called to his brother. “But for those that it has worked for, they said usually it takes about five or so visits before they’re back to normal again. Almost every single one of them agreed it was five visits before it got better.” Sam reread over his notes on the couples he had interviewed, flinching when he remembered a particularly violent couple where he had to flee the house before he finished the interview.

“Huh.” Dean grumbled before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing off his toothbrush. “Well we’ve got our search narrowed down. Now we just have to figure out what they’re using and how to stop them.” Dean headed to his lone bed and jumped under the covers. Sam bit his lip and contemplated on whether or not he should ask what he was dying to know.

“How was your session?”

“Goodnight Sam.” And the lights went out.

Sigh.

X.X.X.X

“You both seem rather agitated today. Any reason for that?” It was the second session and Dean was downright furious for some reason. He had been angry the whole time with Castiel, but it seemed that his anger only escalated over night. It probably didn’t help that Dean got only three hours of sleep last night.

But even Castiel looked agitated today. His lips were set in a deep frown and his browns crunched inward in anger. His eyes were dark today and staring at the wall; even his posture was stiff and angry.

“No.” Dean and Castiel both managed to snap at the same time. The two glared at one another for a longer than normal amount of time. Dr. Callipsa looked tiredly at the two men before writing something else down on her notepad. The sound of a pen being scribbled on paper was the only sound in the large room.

“Alright then. Dean, explain to me why you’re angrier to me today?” The blond woman looked pointedly at said man. Dean growled from his seat, pushing against Castiel’s arm which dug into his side.

“I’m not angry. This is just how I always am.” Dean grumbled childishly. He chose to ignore the eye roll – since when did he learn that? – from Castiel and glared down at the doctor. “This is just a waste of time. Nothing is going to get done or happen here.” Dean admitted angrily. Dr. Callipsa looked surprised at this realization.

“You honestly believe that trying to help your marriage, is a waste of time?” The woman asked gently.

Castiel huffed. “Dean doesn’t believe in anyone helping anyone but himself.” Castiel muttered under his breath. Dean snapped his head towards Castiel, and hissed darkly at the man, removing his arms from his chest. Castiel didn’t even flinch, but merely slumped further into the couch.

“Really?” Dr. Callipsa asked while writing another note, this time longer, into her pad. Castiel nodded, annoyance clearly displayed on his usually neutral face.

“Yeah. Dean doesn’t let anyone in to help.” Castiel muttered sharply. Dean snorted, sitting up even straighter.

“Right like, you’re a saint and always come to help? Right, I remember the last time you “came to me for help”. Real fun.” Dean shot back, finally causing Castiel to actually flinch. Rather than feeling satisfied by this victory at hitting a nerve, and grinning, Dean only felt like shit.

His heart actually ached, at the sad look on Castiel’s face.

“What happened last time?” Dr. Callipsa was curious by then. Dean sighed.

“Nothing doc. That’s privet business. Let me just say that he trusted someone else before he went to me for help. By then a shit storm had blown over.” Dean had mumbled, facing the doctor and not Castiel. Hoping to avoid the hurt look on Castiel’s face.

But Castiel wasn’t standing this one down.

“Oh really? I seem to remember that you never gave me the chance to come to you. You were never there for me when I really needed it. And then when everything went down you blamed me for not being there when you were.” Castiel snapped, blue eyes blazed with undeniable fury. Dean jerked back for a second in surprise, not understanding Castiel’s anger. Inside his chest, the ache in his heart was only getting worse as the guilt pooled in his stomach. But instead of calming down, Dean found himself getting angrier and angrier.

“Yeah? As I recall, I was there! I was always there. It was you, who couldn’t step down from his high horse and see what was right in front of you the whole time!” Dean shot to his feet, voice rising higher and higher with every word. Castiel had also jumped to his own feet, glaring up at Dean. Neither men were ready to back down and were two powerful and dark forces to reckon with. The anger was only being fueled.

“Right in front of me? What about you? You couldn’t even stop your quest for a second, a second to even think if I needed your help! I was always there when you needed me Dean; I always came. And maybe you were waiting for me, but you never came to me. You did not get up to figure out whether I could use your help for once or not. All you did was call me, to help you. Don’t you dare say you did help!” Castiel’s voice was just as loud as Dean’s. Their noses were touching one another. Dean could feel Castiel’s hot and angry breath on his neck and Castiel could count every freckle on Dean’s face.

Dean opened to retort back, but he was beaten to the punch.

“Sit down both of you! I have an exercise, just for the two of you.”

End of Part 2. To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second part. Eh, good right? I am still getting the hang of this website, for I have NEVER used it before and I'm not sure if my work is indenting the paragraphs :(.


	3. 3. Trusting Is Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel work out with their first exercise together and Dean is shocked by Castiel's actions and response. And by his own response.

“What kind of exercise are you talking about here?” Dean glanced skeptically at the doctor, already feeling uneasy about the exercise. If this woman was a witch, who knows what she could make him or even Cas do with these “exercises”, as she calls them. He looked over at Cas for a second to also find a confused but slightly guarded face on the angel’s face. Which in all considerations was odd, when not even three minutes ago the two were both at each other’s throats feeling angrier than ever before.

“First off, I’m going to start you two on a simple trust exercise. Then from there, we will try a few other trust exercises for trust and communications.” Dr. Callipsa said softly. She continued writing in her pad, the sound of scratching pen on paper was becoming irritating for Dean. Never before had he found himself so wound up and frustrated because of a woman. In this case, that was also odd considering how fake this situation was for Dean and Cas.

“Really, you’re going to have Cas and I do some silly exercises? Like what, have him fall backwards into my arms as I catch him oh so gently? Or write down why we fell in love with one another, and then why our marriage failed oh so badly?” Dean scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into the couch. Castiel remained hunched forward on the couch, with his own arms wrapped around his torso. His gaze was focused straight at the doctor who had sighed towards Dean.

“Mr. Winchester, I would appreciate it –”

“My name is Dean. Mr. Winchester was my dad sweet cheeks.” Dean interrupted nonchalantly. Castiel glanced back at Dean with a gentler look at his statement before turning back to the doctor. Dr. Callipsa nodded for Dean and cleared her throat.

“Right. Dean, I would appreciate it if you took this seriously, like your partner is. This is for your marriage after all and I can’t have only 50% of you two cooperating and willing to work.” She whispered softly. Her eyes looked straight into Dean, as if looking deep into his soul and at all the things he had done before. “Castiel would probably appreciate that too.”

Dean nearly sighed dramatically at this woman’s foolish nature, but stopped himself when he noticed Castiel nodding. The guy sure was taking this undercover work seriously. A small part of Dean admired that about Castiel, that he was willing to put up with these silly sessions and with Dean in order to catch this witch. However, Dean’s pride overcame his admiration.

And he swallowed down that admiration for Castiel.

“Alright, alright. I will go along with your exercises and see if they can actually help Cas and I. Happy now?” Dean sat up straighter, watching as the doctor smiled eagerly at him and nodded. She began sorting through his papers, glasses sliding down her nose, while Dean and Castiel remained silent.

Occasionally the two would glance at each other, looking away shyly when they had been caught staring by the other person. Dean suddenly found Castiel’s stares much more nerving than he had in the past. This time, whenever he caught Castiel staring, Dean’s heart began to beat a little bit faster. His mind began to race and his throat tightened at the sight of Castiel’s gorgeous – since when had that become a part of his vocabulary for anything other than a beautiful woman? – blue eyes focused on him. However, when Dean’s eyes connected with Castiel’s, Castiel would shyly glance away and vice versa.

What was happening to them?

“Okay you two. Let’s begin.” Dr, Callipsa had pulled out a blank sheet of copy paper. There was nothing written on it. No notes, no instructions, no ideas. There weren’t even any pictures on the paper.

It was just blank.

“Here are your instructions, and I will start with Dean.” Dr. Callipsa straightened her black skirt and turned in her chair so she was fully facing Dean. Said man, straightened his jacket collar and watched carefully. “Dean, I want you to imagine something important to you. Something near and dear to your heat. Imagine something that you love, care for and even couldn’t go without it. However, you cannot imagine Castiel, your marriage or family. This has to be an object that you truly love and care for. Can you imagine something” Dr, Callipsa asked.

Dean’s face fell for a moment when Sam was thrown out of the list. No family. There weren’t many things near to his heart at all. Sure there were plenty of people, but objects? No.

Wait, of course!

There was one thing that Dean absolutely loved and would love until the day he died. The one thing that nobody but Dean ever messed with. Of course, it was perfect to use. Dean smiled widely at the thought of his object and he nodded at the doctor.

“Good. Now, do not tell me or Castiel, what this object is. Keep it in your mind and pretend that this piece of paper is that object that you love and care for. Alright? Think of that.” The woman then turned her attention of to Castiel, shifting in his seat while Dean frowned.

“Okay Castiel, now it is your turn. I want you to do the same thing. Imagine something that is dear to you and that you love so very much. Like I said to Dean, it cannot be Dean, your marriage or family. Think of something you find special to you.”

“I have it.” Castiel answered immediately surprising the woman. Dean covered his mouth to hide the snicker he had at the look of shock on Dr. Callipsa’s face.

“Oh. Okay, well now just imagine that this sheet of paper is that object that you just thought of.”

“How can that piece of paper be the object I am thinking of? I can assure you that I did not think of a blank sheet of paper.” Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. He stared confusedly at the doctor, causing Dean’s heart to skip a beat. He’d never noticed how adorable – he was going to bleach his mind for even knowing that word – Castiel looked when he was confused.

“No, no Castiel. This paper isn’t actually the object. You’re just pretending it is the object.”

“As I said, I did not think of a piece of paper. Why would I need to pretend that what I am thinking of is a sheet of paper? How is this going to enhance our emotions and further aid our marriage? I fail to see the accomplishment a sheet of paper holds.” Castiel squinted at the piece of paper and Dean nearly chuckled out loud. It was obvious the woman was falling even more confused at Castiel’s attitude and Dean could even detect a hint of annoyance.

“Cas, she means pretend that the piece of paper represents what you are thinking of. It’s to give you a physical hold on what you are thinking about.” Dean cut in before the doctor could further confuse Castiel and herself.

Castiel turned his head and pouted at Dean. “Huh. So this sheet of paper does not need to be our thought? And it means nothing other than a physical representation of our desired objects located into the premises of our minds?”

“Pretty much buddy.” Dean nodded while the woman continued to gape. Thankfully she remained professionally and shook her head.

“Okay Castiel –”

“But wait, how can I pretend that, that piece of paper is my object when currently it is already what Dean is imagining his desired object to be. How can I imagine over his imagination?” Dean groaned when he saw the doctor’s annoyance and slightly bewildered face.

“Okay, your object is on the back of this sheet of paper. Okay? Better now?” She mumbled.

“Much.” Castiel nodded, not detecting the hint of sarcasm in her statement.

“Good.” Dr. Callipsa took a deep breath. Then she carefully handed the sheet of paper back to Dean. “Now Dean, with one hand, I want you to take one side of the sheet of paper.” She moved her chair closer to the two men, so Dean could grab one part of the paper. Then carefully, she took Castiel’s hand and moved it to the opposite side of the piece of paper. Across from Dean’s hand. “Castiel you do the same thing here. Okay goo, you two. Now the goal of this exercise is to find out who will get the sheet of paper to himself.

“You two will have five minutes to decide who will get the paper, or receive their desired object, while the other person will “metaphorically” lose that object willingly to their partner. However, I will not get involved and you cannot rip or even tear the sheet or paper. If this happens we must start over with new desired objects. Do you understand?” Dr. Callipsa explained, while she moved her chair away from the two men holding the sheet of paper. She looked between Castiel and Dean.

“Wait, we have to decide who can keep this paper? You mean someone won’t get their object?” Dean asked incrudiously. Castiel blinked blankly.

“Metaphorically, yes. But the point of this exercise is to be able to trust that person with this “object” that you love so much. You must be willing to sacrifice something in order to learn trust and communication with your partner. Who, should be the most loved idea in either of you.” Dr. Callipsa nodded, leaning back in her chair and fixing her glasses. Dean shut his mouth tightly. This is just to please the witch. You can gank her later.

“You have five minutes to decide without ripping or tearing the paper. You can talk to one another if you want. Begin.” Dr. Callipsa nodded and pulled her notebook up.

For a few moments, Dean and Castiel did not speak. They could only stare into each other’s eyes, unable to look away or move at all. Dr. Callipsa was silent the whole time, occasionally writing in her pad.

It was Castiel who eventually spoke up.

“Dean should take these objects. I want to give them to him.” Castiel said softly, and gently pushed the paper towards Dean. The hunter was stunned for a moment but tightened his jaw and grasped the paper even tighter. He shook his head.

“No way, obviously you are meant to have these things. I can’t take both of them. No way man.” He then pushed the paper towards Castiel. The angel’s eye brows furrowed and his eyes turned to look at Dean, while his head tilted to the side.

“Why? Why would you give them to me? This exercise is obviously meant to show who holds the most trust and who is willing to sacrifice. Which, I am for you.”

Doesn’t he realize that none of this was real? What is he doing? Dean nearly gaped at Castiel’s words and actions. Suddenly, a saying from Castiel when he had been… “crazy” came through Dean’s mind. “You know me. Always, happy to bleed for the Winchesters.”

“No way. You’re going to make me look bad. Besides, you deserve this Castiel. You were right last time. I wasn’t around enough for you when you needed me that time. You deserve this.” Dean was surprised by how much his words had really meant. He had no idea where any of this honesty was coming from. And if by the sudden squint from Castiel, Dean figured the angel was also surprised by this.

“I cannot possibly deserve this.” Castiel whispered quietly. Dean swallowed, already feeling his throat tightened. He figured Dr. Callipsa hadn’t heard what Castiel had said, but she was writing more notes into her pad, eyes never leaving the two. Castiel sighed, causing Dean’s attention to focus back on him. “Besides, I think I know what your desired “object” is. There are three things – excluding your home – that are most important you Dean.”

Castiel paused as he collected his thoughts and Dean waited impatiently. He felt as if he were waiting for the news of his death sentence outcome. Finally, Castiel took a deep breath and spoke.

“They are: Sam, pie and your car, or as you call her your ‘baby’. However, family was excluded so you cannot be thinking of Sam. Normally he would have been your first thought, but due to circumstances this cannot be the case. Next, your desire for pie is very amusing and quite extraordinary.” Dean had the nerve to actually laugh at this, before his face turned red. A ghost of a smile graced Castiel’s lips. How strange. “But, you easily love your ‘baby’ more than you would love a hundred pies. This car is every part of you, as Sam is. This car has always been there for when, when good times became bad or sad times became happy again. This car was there when you needed to get out or runaway, never leaving your side. Even when it was stolen that one time, you sought to find your ‘baby’ and luckily you did find it. This car is everything to you. So you must be thinking of this car.”

Dean was beyond stunned. He had no words for what he wanted to say. Dean had no idea that Castiel knew any of that. He was honestly astounded that Castiel truly knew Dean as well as Dean knew himself. Not a single word Castiel said was a lie, and Dean shivered in surprise. His lips were dry and the words died on his tongue. Castiel took this as his chance to gently push the paper towards Dean. “Take it Dean. I am willing to give up my “object” in order for you to keep your ‘baby’ and if it means you are happy, I would do it again and again.”

The sincerity and meaning in Castiel’s eyes were like a floodgate to Dean’s emotions. It all felt too unreal and made his heart pound and his head ache. Yet, he found himself suddenly saying.

“Yeah. Yeah Cas, I trust you to take them. But there is a fourth thing that I care about, that you forgot.” Dean licked his lips, unable to comprehend why he was about to say what he was about to say.

“But Cas, you forgot, you.”

End of Part 3. To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Sorry about any mistakes and such and if it is horrible. I am still getting used to this website as I have never been on this website before! So sorry!


	4. 4. Blue Eyes See No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor gives Dean and Castiel a new exercise after last session's success. And it turns their world all the way down. And Dean battles inner turmoils about the last session.

To say that the next few days were awkward would have been the understatement of the century. It took Dean’s entire willpower not to think about what had gone down during their last “couple’s therapy” session. Actually, Dean was still in disbelief about what both of them had said; not just what Castiel had said. That last sentence was reeling through Dean’s mind like an old movie, repeating over and over and over.  
“But Cas, you forgot, you.”  
Dean mentally berated himself when that line had repeated in his head once again that day. What was he thinking when he had said that? After the session had ended, Dean had spent nearly the entire rest of the day trying to figure out why that sentence had suddenly come out. He sure wasn’t thinking about that sentence when they’re little “exercise” had begun. But then Cas had to go and say his speech about the Impala – Dean was secretly amused that the angel had guessed his object without even trying – and what Dean had deserve with all of those feelings and trust nonsense. But what had surprised Dean more than the actual words, was the expression on Castiel’s face and his eyes.  
Dean had never once seen such on expression on the angel. He had simply figured that the angel wasn’t really capable of that expression. Compassion and undeniable trust. There wasn’t a hint of defiance or imaginary emotions in Castiel’s eyes. It almost looked as if, that was exactly what Castiel was truly feeling at the time. The windows are the eyes to the soul, after all. Sure Dean had seen Castiel when he was annoyed, angry, frustrated, tired, regretful and maybe even happy at one point. But never compassionate. Or trustful.  
So, why now?  
Even Sam had begun to notice how strange Castiel and Dean were acting; even more strange now than ever before. But, he was thankful that Dean and Castiel finally weren’t at each other’s throats all the time. The anger and frustration in one another, which had lingered for a few weeks, was finally all gone. It was instead replaced with an awkward and anxious atmosphere. While, Sam still wasn’t satisfied with where his brother and friend were at in their supposed friendship, he had to admit that this was a start.  
Castiel still didn’t hang around much. When he wasn’t needed, he was gone in a flutter of wings. But whenever Sam or Dean prayed to Castiel, the angel came without hesitation. Dean would nod to him, not snapping a comment about being late or not helping, and the three would get to work on their case.  
So far, their suspect list was narrowed down to only the doctor. Sam had gone to the waiting room and back offices at one of the boys’ sessions, in hopes to find any traces of this supposed witch being at the office. But their luck had run out and Sam found nothing. Even Castiel, couldn’t sense a witch’s presence anywhere but the session room and part of the waiting room. However, the brothers figured this witch knew how to disguise herself from wandering noses, or wandering graces.  
Now all the boys needed was to somehow catch this witch in action, in order to figure out just what kind of magic she was condemning on people and how she went about business. That was Dean and Castiel’s job at their next session, which just happened to be in an hour.  
Sam looked up from his computer on the bed, watching as Dean ran a hand through his hair. Sam noticed that his brother had been more on edge since the last session. It was little things that made Sam begin to notice that something was up.  
Like wiping his hands on his pockets, or playing with a pencil in his hand. Sam had even caught Dean trying to do a crossword puzzle in attempts to calm his nerves. Of course, upon being caught Dean had graciously thrown the puzzle at Sam’s face. The younger brother opted not to bother his older brother about this problem he had.  
But Sam was always one to ignore his brain. “Dude, you okay?”  
Dean looked to Sam quickly and snorted. “Course I am Sammy. Why wouldn’t I be?” Any other person would be convinced that Dean was just fine. Sam narrowed his eyes.  
“I dunno man, you seem more on edge. Something bothering you lately?”  
“Dude, no. We are not going to sit around like girls and talk about how I feel. I thought we’ve been over this.” Dean sighed in annoyance. He removed his hands from his pocket and headed for the door. “Just figure out a way that Cas and I can catch this win so we can end this case already, bitch.”   
“Why don’t you actually do some research? Or is it too hard for you, jerk?” Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.  
“I’ve got the charms here Sammy, while you have the nerdy aspects.” Dean shrugged before opening the door. “Come on Cas, it’s time to go. Get your ass down here.” Dean called and looked upward, as his voice raised just a bit. The brothers only waited for a split second in silence before the sounds of wings brushing together came, and Castiel appeared at Dean’s side.  
“Hello Dean.”  
It almost looked normal. Or at least, how it used to be. Except, Castiel wasn’t looking at Dean like he usually did and Dean’s eyes were trained on his car.  
Something was definitely up. And Sam was going to figure it out.  
X.X.X.X  
“Are you boys both doing better today, than last time? That anger seems to be gone.” Dr. Callipsa pushed back her glasses and grinned at the angel and hunter. Today she was very casual, with jeans and a nice shirt. Dean felt better, not feeling like he was underdressed finally. Only Castiel stood out in the room, with his full suit and trench coat still on.   
Dean glimpsed over at Castiel, who had also taken a peek at Dean. Both men nearly froze when they’re eyes caught one another, but instead they shared an involuntarily nod with one another.  
“Yeah. We think so too. Not a lot of anger today.” Dean responded with another small nod. The doctor looked impressed with this and beamed at the two men as if they had won the lottery rather than show up to counseling calm. Although, in therapy that may just equivalent values.  
“Dean is correct.” Castiel added softly. Dr. Callipsa nodded while writing more notes into her pad (Dean was really beginning to hate not being able to see what she was writing. He figured that had to be illegal in some way).  
“So then, how are you both feeling today?” She asked happily, looking between Castiel and Dean. This time it was Castiel who spoke first.  
“Calmer.”  
Dean followed with, “Better.”  
“Very good. That mean’s last session helped.” The doctor nodded. “Has there been better trust between the two of you since then?” She asked gently, figuring as with most couples that this would also be a sensitive topic. But to her revelation, Dean and Castiel only shrugged  
“Yeah, I guess somewhat. There hasn’t been a leap of faith with improvement here if that is what you’re looking for doc.” Dean chuckled, causing Castiel to smile softly to himself, which Dean missed. Dr. Callipsa didn’t.  
And it made her smile.  
She smiled slightly and shook her head. “No, no. I would actually be more astounded if you both had too much change in your trust. This is a progressive journey with steps. Not a one-two-three action. But the fact that you are getting something out of this, and not yelling or fighting for once, is a step in the right direction. This is good you guys.” She sounded so happy, that Dean was almost unnerved. People seriously fall for a witch like her? She’s too happy around people who are possibly ready to practically kill each other. Dean merely nodded while Castiel remained unmoving.   
“You’d be happy to know that Cas and I haven’t attempted to rip out each other’s throats at all this week, even outside of these sessions.” Dean grinned smugly, arms folded over his chest as he leaned back. He ignored the fact that his left shoulder was brushing up against Castiel’s arms. Dr. Callipsa laughed lightly and nodded, prior to writing down more notes.  
“Dean is correct again. However, I believe he is imposing that we have yet to raise our voices to inappropriate volumes out of frustration at one another and simply begun a violent sentiment, rather than physically attempting to remove one another’s jugulars.” Castiel piped up quietly. His hands were laced together, but his blue eyes were soft and warm. The doctor couldn’t help but stare at him with a flickering smile.  
But Dean found himself actually laughing out loud at this. He hunched over on the couch and slapped his knees in laughter. “Boy Cas, you really are something.” This time, Dean didn’t miss the small smile Castiel gave him. Until Castiel turned his head to the side in confusion.  
“I do not understand what is so funny. I was just making sure she understood what you were saying, just in case she assumed we were possible violent killers.” Castiel murmured confusedly. Dean chuckled once more, unable to stop himself and patted Castiel’s knees.  
“Cas, what I said is just a saying for what you explained. It doesn’t mean I was trying to kill you.” He managed between chuckles. Castiel’s brows furrowed before rising in realization. His lips curled into a little ‘o’.  
“Oh. I understand now. My apologies.” He nodded towards the doctor who only smiled back. She crossed her legs, shifting in her chairs and became a bit more serious than before.  
“No worries Castiel. This is progress. Den’s laughing and admitting something about you. This is similar to an exercise I have planned. But that’s for another session.” Dean raised his eyebrows and tightened his lips. Not unless we catch you first, old witch.  
“Today I have something else planned. But it’s an exercise meant for outside of the session and for you to do on your own time.” Dr. Callipsa explained before standing up. She set her pad down and walked towards a small closet behind her in the back of the room. Dean peeked at her notepad, in hopes to catch what she was writing about them. Or see if any of them were spells. Darn. Nothing. Castiel kept his eyes trained on her, ready to bolt with Dean at his side if she tried anything drastic.  
But what she returned with stunned Dean and Castiel for a moment.   
When she returned to her spot in front of the two, she was holding a black blindfold in her hands. However, this blindfold was different than others. There was a grey square on one side of the blind fold with a tiny blinking red light. What the hell?  
“Last time, Dean took his trust in Castiel and took Castiel’s trust when he accepted his and Castiel’s most desired objects. This helped to open your pathways for trust as a married couple. This time, it’s going to be Castiel’s turn to trust Dean.” Dean glanced at the angel to see a look of genuine interest on his face. “I’m sure you both are aware of the blindfold technique?”  
“Sure. You blindfold one partner, and then they fall into the other person’s arms. It’s to trust the partner will catch them.” Dean nodded, and Castiel stared at him with interest. Dean tried to ignore the buzzing feeling in his chest at Castiel’s eyes being on him.  
“Exactly Dean.” The doctor praised with a gentle smile. “However, I do these a bit different. Rather than having the blindfold on for only a bit, Castiel has to wear this blindfold for twenty-four hours. And he can only take it off, tomorrow when you both return for your next session.”  
“What?!”  
Dean and Castiel sat up as quickly as possible, spines pin straight. Dr. Callipsa jumped slightly from the noise and nodded.  
“Yes. You two are a very troubled but special couple. And I use this technique on those types of couples. You would be surprised at how effective this is.” She stated firmly. Dean nearly groaned and sank back into the chair. Instead he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“This will get Castiel to trust you Dean, on an unbelievable level. And Dean will be surprised by what he is willing to do.” Dr. Callipsa explained. Castiel looked at Dean as if to ask what he should do. It only took a nod of encouragement from Dean to understand.  
Dean’s eyes sent a message to Castiel’s blue eyes. We’ll take it off when we get home. Don’t worry.  
Castiel took a breath but leaned towards the doctor, who was glad to put the blindfold on the angel. She carefully draped the black cloth over Castiel’s blue eyes – Dean was sad to see them covered up; geez, what was wrong with him? – before tying the back together as tight as possible. “My sister found these and gave them to me when I first started this business. And I have found a way to make them work! There you go Castiel! All finished.” She clapped her hands with a grin and stepped back to admire her job. Castiel cocked his head to the side, unable to see a thing.  
Castiel wasn’t sure about how he felt to have one of his senses taken away from him. He was rather impressed by this blindfold; Castiel couldn’t even see a thing. Not even using his grace. He blamed the problem on his vessel’s weak eyes and promised himself it would be fine once he took this off later.  
It was here that Dean noticed the tiny red light was suddenly green. Dr. Callipsa caught his eyes and smiled.  
“That just means that the blindfold is in place. If you take it off or attempt to untie it in the next twenty-four hours, then the light will be red again and I will know that you did not complete the exercise.” Dr. Callipsa explained in a light scolding voice. Dean sighed to himself. Sam was smart with these things. Dean would bet that Sam would be able to keep it green even with it off of Castiel. Or they could just get Castiel to use his angelic powers to keep it looking like they never took it off.  
So, he smiled and nodded at the doctor. “Don’t worry doc. It’ll stay green for twenty-four hours. I promise. Scouts honor.” Dean grinned cheekily, while the doctor rolled her eyes.  
“You weren’t even a scout, where you?”  
“You don’t know.”   
Oddly enough, Castiel remained silent through the whole ordeal, even when Dean tapped his arm gently to tell him it was time to go. Dean was astonishingly gentle and quiet with Castiel, as he helped to lead the blindfolded angel out of the office. He even let Castiel hold his arm to be careful of tripping.   
It was a rather good show.  
Once Dean and Castiel were both settled in Dean’s impala and had driven away. Dean deemed it safe enough to tell Castiel to take the blindfold off. He was slightly weary at the fact that Castiel had remained silent through the whole ordeal.   
“Alright Cas, good job today. You can take off that stupid blindfold off. We’ll get Sammy or me to fix the wiring. Or maybe you can even use your mojo –”  
“Dean.”  
“–This way it will look like you never took it off –”  
“Dean.”  
“– and then we can get back to hunting. Okay –”  
“Dean.”  
It was the raw panic that was in Castiel’s voice that made Dean quit rambling. Dean froze, having never heard such panic or fear in Castiel’s voice before. He quickly looked at the angel to see Castiel’s hands on his head and the blindfold still on.  
“Cas? What’s wrong? Why are you still wearing that thing?” Dean swallowed thickly. Slowly, Castiel turned to Dean, lips trembling with panic and eyes still covered. The fear in his voice made Dean’s heart race.  
“I can’t take it off Dean. I can’t take it off!”  
“Dean, I can’t see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slightly longer and different, huh? Were any of you expecting that? I sure hope not. Did you enjoy this chapter or not? Thanks for reading. Your comments and kudos make me smile!


	5. 5. Learning To Fall

“What do you mean that you can’t see?” Dean asked tightly. His grip on the steering wheel had tightened to the point where his knuckles were white. Dean’s green eyes snapped back to the road, because he knew if he continued to look at Castiel’s panicked and stricken face, he was going to lose it. And right now, Castiel needed someone there for him; he did not need Dean to lose his cool.  
“I – I mean…I mean the blindfold is stuck! I can’t untie it or take it off!” Castiel nearly cried out again. His hands were still frantically trying to get some kind of grip – any kind of grip really – on the blindfold to yank it off. But, no matter what Castiel did, the blindfold didn’t come off. It didn’t even tug loose.  
Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, before putting the car in park. Once his baby was secured and not about to go anywhere, Dean turned himself over to face Castiel. The angel was frozen in his seat, not even moving to try to untie the blindfold anymore. However, his hands and his entire body were trembling slightly. Dean could see from where he was the slight tremble in his hands from where he sat.   
“Let me. Maybe you just can’t reach.” Dean said quietly; leaning over, without a response from Castiel, to get a hold of the knot on the back of the angel’s head. Dean managed to grab the knot, before twisting to untie the knot.  
Dean frowned.  
Once more he tried to twist the knot and pulled at it even harder. Castiel’s head jerked a bit at the harsher tug, but other than that nothing happened. Nothing.  
Dean swallowed thickly. He tugged at the knot even harder than the last time, this time yanking Castiel’s back with him. The other man hissed in pain, gripping blindly at the sides of his blindfold. For another moment, Dean was unable to move. He blinked stupidly at Castiel, fingers still lingering on the blindfold. How the hell was this even possible? How does a blindfold get stuck on someone’s head? She tied it on, so it has to come untied or even loose! How does this kind of thing happen – unless we’re dealing with a witch.  
Dean growled and slammed a fist against the steering wheel. The sudden blare of the horn caused Castiel to jump in his seat. The angel twisted in his seat to face Dean, blue eyes still covered by that stupid, damn blindfold.  
“D-Dean?” Castiel spoke up quietly.  
Dean growled again, nearly slamming his other fist onto the horn, before remembering how startled Castiel had been. But that was the point. Castiel was never, ever startled. A startled look on Castiel was just unnerving to Dean. It was unnatural. Castiel wasn’t supposed to get startled or scared, he was an angel for god’s sake!  
Dean huffed angrily at the thought. For a moment he didn’t understand why he was so unnerved and…scared by Castiel’s vulnerability. That was until Dean figured it was just because, if Castiel was this affected by the witch’s magic, that just meant that this was a powerful witch. Yeah, Dean was just worried because this was going to be a tough witch with a B to beat. That was all there was to this.  
“We’re going to Sammy, maybe he has some books or something that we can use to figure this magic out.” Dean muttered as he turned his car back on. Castiel remained silent, opting to keep his unseen eyes casted downward. Dean turned down the road, and the rest of the car ride was ridden in silence.  
X.X.X.X  
Sam didn’t have any answers for Dean when he and Castiel returned. Actually he didn’t even know how to respond when he saw Dean and Castiel entering the motel room. With Dean grabbing a tight hold onto Castiel’s arm, and Castiel tripping over things every now and again. Oh, and not to mention the black blindfold around Castiel’s blue eyes.  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“You two have some kind of kink going on now? ‘Cause if you do, I am leaving for dinner and not coming back for days.”  
Dean glared darkly at his brother, effectively shutting the youngest Winchester brother up instantly. Immediately after, Dean let go of Castiel’s arm and stormed over towards the fridge for a beer. Castiel remained standing where he had been left, shifting from foot to foot. His awkward stance in the center of the room, made Sam cough and turn to his brother, who was currently drowning another bottle of beer.  
“What happened? What’s with the blindfold on Cas?” Sam asked, watching his brother and Castiel closely. Dean took another swig of his drink before he walked towards Castiel. Castiel cocked his head and stumbled when Dean grabbed his arm and forced him to sit on one of the beds in the room. Castiel and Dean remained silent and Sam was willing to wait patiently. Finally, Dean turned to face Sam, looking more exhausted than Sam had seen Dean look in months.   
“It’s a trust exercise that doctor lady gave Cas and I to do.” Dean explained. For a split second, Sam couldn’t conceal his snort. But that was quickly dissolved by Castiel’s deflated posture and Dean’s sharp look at him. Sam swallowed.  
“So, why haven’t you taken it off? Are you really going to do the exercise?” Sam asked quietly, scratching the back of his head. Dean shook his head and took another swig of his beer. A long sigh escaped his lips.  
“Of course not bitch.” Dean spat. “We planned to take it off in the car, but that was when we ran into a small problem.”  
“Small would be an enormous understatement Dean.” Castiel interrupted, with a slight hinge of hurt to his voice. Dean scoffed over his interruption, but Sam did not miss the hurt in Castiel’s voice. His frowned quietly at the angel.  
“Anyhow, this doctor chick really is a witch. I have no doubts about this investigation anymore.” Dean continued bitterly, eyes glaring darkly at the wall behind Sam. Sam cocked his head a bit. “She must have put a spell on the blindfold or used some sort of magic on it, because now we can’t get the blindfold off of Cas. It’s freaking stuck there, like it’s a part of his face now.” Dean muttered to Sam’s astonishment. Sam blinked quietly at his older brother, voting to look between the hunter and the angel. He couldn’t fully comprehend what Dean had just told him. The blindfold was what?  
“Stuck? As in literally, stuck?” Sam asked, much to Dean’s annoyance. The older hunter nodded sharply with a deep breath. Castiel shifted on the bed, turning his head the side, but he remained where he was. “Wow. And nothing can get it off?”  
“Naw Sammy, Cas and I decided it would be fun to leave the blindfold on. After all, don’t you think it matches his suit nicely? Brings out his eyes, right?” Dean muttered sarcastically, going for another drink. Sam rolled his eyes dramatically at Dean’s attitude but did not further to argue with his brother. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin, to observe Castiel quietly. The angel’s posture was very different from what Sam was used to.  
Rather than being stiff and guarded, Castiel was almost folded in himself on the bed. His head was bowed and turned slightly to the right. Sam even caught Castiel drumming his fingers on his knees, like what humans did when they were nervous…  
“Well, Cas…how bad is this?” Sam asked the angel, ignoring his brother’s dirty look aimed for him. Castiel jumped very slightly at his name but turned in the general direction of Sam.  
“Um well, I can’t see –”  
“I’m pretty sure Sammy’s got that much Cas.” Dean muttered harshly, causing the angel to bit back a retort. His cheeks puffed slightly, dashed with a bit of pink.  
“What I mean is that, my vision is completely obscured.” Castiel snapped towards Sam, still looking to the right for a bit. “As an angel, I am able to sense other supernatural creatures of sorts, and elements. Such as magic and even souls of humans. I can see them as if they were misty clouds taking the shape of a human or creature – or in the case of magic, they take shape of a trail. Like a trail of ‘popcorn’.” Castiel explained in a quieter tone, fingers up in air-quotes at the last part.  
“Breadcrumbs.” Sam stared at his brother in confusion, when Dean suddenly spoke up with a smile. Castiel had also turned to “face” Dean. Dean smiled and shrugged. “What? It’s a trail of breadcrumbs. Not popcorn.”  
“My apologies.” Castiel murmured.  
Sam sighed and pressed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. “So you’re saying that an angel’s sight is much higher in detecting the supernatural?”  
“Precisely. But as I said, it is not just the supernatural. We detect human souls, auras of certain people, animals or elements and more like that.” Castiel nodded slowly towards Sam. “However, it seems that this blindfold was designed to obstruct and supernatural abilities for anything. It has taken away my human sight and my sight as an angel. Not only can I not see, but I can no longer sense or detect supernatural elements or human souls. It is as if a switch has been turned off, and I am stuck in utter darkness.” Castiel’s voice had begun to drop by the third sentence, getting lower and lower until the last word was spoken as a whisper. Dean inched towards Castiel, expression becoming softer, while Sam swallowed.  
“Great. Fantastic.” Sam sighed, resting back in his seat some more. “Well, on the bright side, at least we know for a fact there is a witch.”  
Neither Dean nor Castiel even cracked a smile.  
X.X.X.X  
“Really Sammy? More books? Jesus, how many books do you have stashed away in my car?” Dean gawked when Sam returned to the motel with two more books. Dean glanced wearily at his pile of three books and groaned. Sam ignored his brother and simply sat down to begin another book.  
“More than you’ll ever find.” Sam replied with a smirk. Dean snarled and rested his head on his arms. “Come on, if we want to help Cas, you’re going to have to actually do research. I know that might be a challenge for you, you know actually reading.”  
“Shut it bitch.” Dean hissed before slamming a book closed. Luckily, Cas was seated in front of a television, which was on pretty high volume. The angel was sitting in a slump with his head cocked to the side, while he listened to whatever show was on currently. The angel had been content in front of the television, listening to show after show. He’d managed to calm down and break out a smile or two during some shows. Although, he was mostly confused by what was happening and why certain things were happening in the shows. Dean bet that even if Cas could see, he would still be confused by the shows.  
A small smile slipped on Dean’s lips and he shook his head. With a dramatic sigh, the eldest brother stood up from the table, stretching first and walking towards the angel. Sam attempted to protest his brother – to which Dean ignored – and settled for an annoyed grunt with bitchface #23 aimed at the back of Dean’s head. Dean shuffled over towards Cas, plopping down as gently as he could as to not startle the temporarily blind angel.  
However, despite how quiet Dean tried to be, Castiel still managed to jump a bit on the bed. His head swiveled around to face the general direction of Dean’s body. His face was directed slightly to the left of Dean, with his head cocked in confusion.  
“Dean?” Castiel asked quietly after a moment of hesitation. Dean let out a soft breath and willed himself to remain calm around Castiel right now. Actually, Dean was almost a bit too calm for everything that was going on. This surprised the hunter, considering how angry he had been earlier, for not a whole lot of reasons. Dean pondered for a moment at his emotions, almost forgetting that Cas was sill nervously awaiting an answer.  
“Oh. Sorry Cas. My bad. Yeah it’s me. Dean.” Dean replied quickly, mentally cursing himself for his word choices. Of course he knows my name is Dean, he’s not an idiot! Blind or not, he’ll recognize your voice. But, Castiel visibly relaxed at Dean’s words and a wobbly smile graced his chapped lips. Dean managed a sigh of relief, with a smile of his own.  
“Oh. Hello then, Dean.” Castiel tilted his head at the general direction of Dean, with shoulders slumped once again. Dean leaned back, still smiling slightly.  
“Hey there Cas.” Dean murmured softly. Dean and Castiel sat for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence. Dean glanced around the wall, suddenly feeling as if he didn’t know what to say. In fact, Dean felt as if he missed Castiel’s totally-not-creepy stares. It seemed though that Castiel and Dean could almost communicate with one another on a whole other level, with just their eyes and each other. But, it would only work with Dean and Castiel. If Sam or anyone else stared at Dean the same way Cas did, Dean would have been more than just creped out. His famous WTH face would have instantaneously appeared before said person’s eyes.  
“So, Cas…” Dean mumbled twiddling with his thumbs. Come on, say something! Anything! For crying out loud, this isn’t difficult. “How – how are you feeling buddy?” Dean licked his lips. Castiel opened his mouth and closed it for second, pondering what to say.  
“I do not understand. How am, I feeling?” Castiel asked gently.  
Dean almost let his jaw fall open. “Uh, yeah. You buddy. You’re the only one here named Cas.” Dean chuckled to himself. When Castiel did not even smile at Dean, Dean swallowed solemnly. “Look, Cas…what you are going through is pretty traumatic for anyone really –”  
“But I am not just anyone Dean. I am an angel of the lord, who is not supposed to be reduced to mortal standards by some sleazy witch who placed a blindfold on me! More so, I should not be affected this much by simply losing one of my senses! I have seen others lost much more than “simply sight”, and they can easily brush something like this off!” Castiel retorted angrily, hands clenching into tight fists. Dean jumped when Castiel’s fists hit his thighs.   
Dean sighed quietly, reaching out to snatch Castiel’s fists. Castiel hissed and jerked to take them away. However, Dean was just as stubborn as the angel was and wasn’t about to let go of Castiel’s hands anytime soon. Instead he yanked them closer to him.  
“Listen here Cas. This is not just simply your sight that is robbed from you. You even said it yourself man. Angels see things and sense shit way different from a human, and from what you told me, your senses are pretty important. No don’t get me wrong Cas, but I’d be pretty upset too if some bitch robbed some of my most important senses from me.” Dean muttered, taking a firmer grip on Castiel’s hands. Castiel slumped forward; shoulders brushing against Dean who still had a firm hold on Castiel are shaking hands.  
“But you do not let these things bother you Dean.” Castiel whispered quietly, almost so that Dean couldn’t hear him if he wasn’t so close to Castiel. “You seem to “brush” things off. I doubt you would even be half as upset as I am in a situation like this.” Castiel’s head bowed downward, causing Dean’s throat to constrict slightly. The hunter sighed gently.  
“I doubt it Cas. For all it’s worth, I think you’re handling this problem pretty well. I mean, I’m sure I would be freaking out pretty bad right now, about losing my important senses that I kind of use to detect human souls and the supernatural. You know big deal.” Dean shrugged, smiling softly at the small chuckle he received from Castiel. “Cas, it’s okay to admit that you are scared, alright? At a time like this, honestly I would be a little concerned if you didn’t get scared or worried about this, angel or not.” Dean looked pointedly at Castiel, which was wasted on him. Dean gave Castiel’s hand another squeeze.   
“I don’t like feeling this weak.” Castiel muttered quietly, and Dean smiled gently at the angel.  
“Ah, you’re not weak Cas. You’re never weak to me buddy.” Dean replied. Castiel snorted but remained quiet. “Seriously, you’re pretty strong to deal with all of this. There’s nothing wrong with feeling how you are right now. And despite being an angel, this is a pretty human thing to be feeling at the moment.” Dean added, giving Castiel a gentle pat on the back. The angel managed to smile back at Dean before nodding quietly. The atmosphere felt as if a layer of ice had finally cracked and had been broken off of Dean and Castiel.  
“Thank you Dean. You are most generous to me, and I appreciate your kindness during this hardship…I know we haven’t seen eye to eye of each other lately. I appreciate your kindness.” Castiel replied softly. Dean laughed and rubbed one hand across Castiel’s back. “I…I do not like fighting with you, Dean. I do not like our fights and being apart from…you.”  
Dean could feel his throat becoming even tighter at Castiel’s words. He’s…missed me? Dean remained quiet, until he finally spoke up. “You’re not the only one who hates that buddy.” Dean whispered. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat for a second. “I don’t know why we fight. It’s just so much better when we don’t. I’ve – I’ve missed you too buddy. A lot.”  
And no matter what anyone could ever say about Dean, no one could have spoken more truth that Dean had in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while. School is taking a lot out of me. And I finally finished my first ever digital design which is an awareness poster for Random Acts!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Could love be in the air? Dean and Cas are finally calming down :). Yay. Please send any comments, they make my day! Peaceout!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr where you can find me at: http://lordofthebigtimesupernatural.tumblr.com/. The chapters might be somewhat short because I started this fic on tumblr and didn't want to make the posts too long! Thank you for reading!


End file.
